


Team

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [129]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could you write a story where Ali comes back after a couple of months and decides she wants Buck back, so she goes to the station to talk to him, but Eddie basically tells her to f-off because Buck deserves better and has found better?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 256





	Team

Buck stared down at his hands as he tried to avoid eye contact with the woman across from him. He wasn’t sure how he always ended up in situations like this. Ali had shown up back in town regularly, at least she’d had the decency to say goodbye, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see her again.

He had moved on, he was happy, he just wasn’t sure why the universe couldn’t take a hint.

“How have you been?” she asked, taking a sip of the coffee Buck had handed her.

“I’ve been good. You?”

“Good.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why are you here? It’s been more than a year, and then you show up randomly at the station asking to talk to me. I guess I’m just wondering what it’s all about.”

Ali nodded and took another sip of her coffee, “I guess I just feel guilty about the way things ended between us. It wasn’t right of me to leave you like, especially not after - well you know. I guess my main goal was to apologize and, maybe, ask for a second chance?”

She looked hopeful, and almost for a moment, Buck felt bad about having to let her down.

“Ali, thank you for apologizing, I appreciate it. And I don’t like the way things ended either, but, I’m with someone, and I’m happy.”

“It’s Eddie isn’t it?”

“How did you know?”

“I saw the way you looked at him when we were together. At first, I thought maybe you were just friends but the longer I was around the more I saw it. He’s in love with you.”

“I’m in love with him too.”

“Does he know that?”

“I’ve never said it out loud before. He hasn’t either.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know. Prior experience? I get attached and I get hurt. Don’t rock the boat right? What we have right now is good and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“Buck even when I was around, you were practically raising his kid. I don’t see him going anywhere.”

Buck nodded, lifting his mug to his lips to hide his face.

“Speak of the devil,” Ali glanced downstairs to where they could see Eddie coming into the station, talking to the night shift crew as they headed out.

Eddie glanced up to see Buck sitting across from Ali, casting Buck a confused look before making his way into the locker room.

“I’m gonna go talk to him if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Ali stood up to hug him. “Thank you for hearing me out.”

“Of course. I’m glad you came to talk to me. How long are you in town? We could get dinner on my next day off?”

“I’m in town for a few weeks at least. Let me know when you’re off next, bring Eddie and Christopher too. I’d love to get to know them better.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll see you later Buck.”

“Yeah later.”

Buck walked Ali out, then went to the locker room to find Eddie.

“Hi babe,” he wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder.

“Hey, was that Ali with you?”

“Yeah.”

“What did she want?”

“To apologize, believe it or not. And to ask for a second chance but I told her I was spoken for.”

“Hmm,” Eddie tried to sound nonchalant.

“Are you jealous?” Buck laughed.

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re a little jealous. Don’t worry, it’s cute.”

Eddie turned in his arms, leaning against the lockers and pulling Buck closer. 

“I was not jealous. But I was going to come upstairs and tell her to fuck off if need be.”

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t want anyone but you. However, Ali did invite us to dinner on our next day off. Me, you and Christopher.”

“Yeah okay. Come on, we better get out there before Chim comes looking for us.”

“Hey,” Buck caught Eddie’s hand as he pulled away. “I love you. You know that right?”

“Of course I do. And I love you too.”

The moment was cut off by the bell, signaling a call that needed their attention.

In a second they were no longer BuckandEddie. They were Buck and Eddie, two separate people, but one team.

“What are you so smiley about?” He asked on the truck.

“Don’t worry about it,” Buck couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face even as he said it.

Hen gave him a strange look, but Eddie caught his eye and shot him a wink.

“You two are ridiculous,” Hen snorted.

Buck just smiled and bumped Eddie’s foot with his. He was in love, and he didn’t care who knew it.


End file.
